


Mess Me Around

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Referenced Smut, bi-ch slur, except not really, im too lazy to do the math rn, manipulative!svetlana, sorry guys i still dont do smut, this is the closest we're gonna get, unhealthy relationship dynamics, yev's age was a wild stab in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Prompt: Ian is asked what Mickey loves about him by a just-got-dumped Lip. The question stays with him as he struggles to find one solid reason why he still deserves Mickey after all he has put him through. With devious intention, Svetlana implies that her pseudo-husband is a size queen and Ian happens to have a packing nine-inches. Ian is instantly horrified of the prospect of Mickey leaving him, so he tries even harder than before to please Mickey both in bed and every other aspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess Me Around

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks anon for the prompt! :)) 
> 
> My prompts are closed atm until I catch up with them, but if you have one, hang onto it, because I'm hoping to open it again in like a week! 
> 
> Come chat/send me asks anyway! Tumblr: hopelessandweak

A dumped Lip was a pissy Lip.   
  
    Everyone knew this. For the Gallaghers, it was a sort of expected trait. All of the Gallaghers were pretty pissy after being dumped, so all of them just expected it from one another. For the Milkoviches, it was a learned experience. When Mandy and Mickey dumped their respective Gallaghers for mistreating them and generally being dickbags, the other Milkovich then experienced the horror that was a dumped Gallagher. Mandy and Lip never got back together, but Mickey and Ian did.   
  
    So, while Mandy was off living her wonderful new life in New York, Mickey was stuck around Lip, who had just been dumped by the latest chick who’d had enough of his crap. Of course, he assumed that he was not at fault in any way and this chick was clearly a delusional psychopath. Lip was in the middle of telling Ian and Mickey exactly why and how this girl had betrayed him, when Mickey stood up and left, not able to handle listening to this absolute bullshit any longer. Ian, however, was then stuck listening to his brother’s whining all alone. As Mickey left, he shot him a glare and Mickey responded by sticking his tongue out childishly, escaping out the backdoor and no doubt heading off to The Alibi.   
  
    ‘And then can you believe what she said to me, Ian? Ian? Ian, are you even listening to me?!’   
  
    Ian sighed in defeat and turned back to his brother. ‘Yeah, Lip, I’m listening. What did she say?’   
  
    ‘Bitch said to me that she couldn’t find _one thing_ she loved about me. Like…what the fuck?’   
  
    ‘You mean calling her bitch didn’t provoke any warm and fuzzy feelings?’   
  
    ‘Fuck off. Like, what does anyone love about anyone really? Does Mickey love anything about you?’   
  
    Ian opened his mouth, about to list off a number of things, but then realised he didn’t know the answer to that question. He and Mickey had been together for around seven years then, but he had no idea what his boyfriend loved about him. It wasn’t like he could just go ahead and ask Mickey. He had made some definite developments in the emotional and romantic side of the relationship, but Ian wasn’t sure how he would react to that.   
  
    It wasn’t like Ian was even sure why Mickey should love him anyway. After all the shitty things he’d done, he wouldn’t have taken himself back, let alone love anything about him. Maybe this was just the self-loathing talking, but he was pretty sure there couldn’t be one reason why Mickey loved him. He was suddenly hit with a flash of panic. Lip continued on his rant without the answer, but Ian’s interest slowly dwindled as he struggled to think of a reason.   
  
    Why the fuck did Mickey love him?   
  
*   
  
Ian had no idea who else to ask. He knew he could just ask Mickey, but he was still too nervous to even think about that. On some level, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer straight from the horse’s mouth. He also didn’t want to accidentally make Mickey aware that he was no great shakes and he should dump him immediately. No, he wanted to hide his unlovable self from Mickey for as long as possible.   
  
    So, he went right ahead and asked the person who was around them most — well, adult person, because three-year-old Yev couldn’t very well answer Ian’s increasingly desperate queries — Svetlana. Admittedly, he did take the fact that she had little to no tact into consideration before deciding it was an advantage, meaning she would hold nothing back and he could know the truth. Even if the truth hurt.   
  
    So while they were eating breakfast, Mickey with an early shift at The Alibi, Ian decided to ask, ‘Svet…What do you think Mickey loves about me?’   
  
    Svetlana returned his question with a harassed look. ‘Why don’t you ask him yourself, Carrot Boy?’   
  
    ‘Because you know how Mickey is. I just—I can’t figure out why he would still love me after everything I put him through. There’s nothing so amazing about me to undo the things I’ve done, I think.’   
  
    Now, most people would judge Svetlana for deciding to say what she said, but sue her, it gets boring around the house and she had to find her kicks somewhere. Besides, Orange Boy had been a dick in previous years and, while Mickey seemed to have made his peace with things, Svetlana still held a grudge about the hurt he caused in her family.   
  
    ‘Why do you think?’ She snorted. ‘Husband is size queen and you are packing. Cheaper than dildo, plus you pull hair. I would watch yourself though, Orange Boy, if you ever get on my bad side, I will introduce Husband to my favourite shop. They sell vibrating, _ten-inch_ dildos there.’ She got out of her seat, pulling Yev into her arms and leant down to a gaping Ian. Her lips curled up into a devious smirk. ‘And you do not vibrate.’    
  
   _Yes_ , Svetlana thought, _that should do it_.   
  
*   
  
Something was going on, Mickey had decided.   
  
    In the past few weeks, Ian had been nothing if not agreeable and servicing Mickey’s every need. It was starting to get on his nerves. It’s not like he craved the fight, although there _was_ that, but it’s more that living with someone who agrees with you all the time starts to grate you. And, believe it or not, having all the focus on you in bed isn’t even the greatest thing in the world, like you’d expect. It actually gets kind of annoying, especially if you like to please your partner as well.   
  
    The sex had gotten so boring, in fact, that Mickey was contemplating all of this while Ian was thrusting away on top of him. He had already pretty much checked out, knowing how it was going to go from then, and was staring up at the ceiling in thought. Sure, it still felt nice and everything, but it wasn’t too exciting.   
  
    ‘Mickey?’   
  
    Mickey was snapped out of his thoughts with Ian staring down at him in concern. ‘Hmm?’   
  
    ‘“Hmm?” You’re not even paying attention while we’re having sex, and all you have to say is “hmm”?’ Ian frowned, pulling away. ‘Do you not want to have sex?’   
  
    Mickey shrugged, sitting up. ‘Not really feeling it, I guess.’ What he was _not_ expecting was Ian’s panicked expression and his babbling. He watched in horror as Ian began his pleading.   
  
    ‘I can do better, Mick. I promise. I…We can try whatever you want. Do you want to top? Would that be better? Is there something else I can do? Is it something not to do with the actual sex that makes you not wanna fuck? I can fix it, whatever it is. You’ve just gotta give me a chance to—’   
  
    ‘Whoa, what the fuck?’ Mickey interrupted. ‘Man, why are you so…anxious? Just because I’m not in the mood. Actually, why the fuck have you been acting so weird for the past few weeks?’   
  
    ‘Weird?’ Ian repeated, sounding horrified. ‘Weird in what way? Because I can change it. I can fix it!’   
  
    ‘Jesus fucking Christ, Ian!’ Mickey snapped. ‘I mean weird like this! You’re so…eager to please or some shit. I mean, the other day, I told you to make me a fuckin’ impossibly complex meal just to test the waters of what is going on, and you just…did it!’   
  
    Ian crossed his arms defensively. ‘And what’s wrong with that?’   
  
    ‘Well, for starters, I _told_ you to do it, I didn’t even ask. And, you should’ve told me to fuck off, man.’   
  
    ‘I’m sorry for trying to make you happy, then!’ Ian cried out, eyes tearing up at the sides. ‘God, I can’t fucking do anything right.’   
  
    Mickey sighed, softening at the sight of tears. He cupped Ian’s cheek, brushing a bit of hair off his forehead and back into place. ‘Man, this isn’t just about making me happy. You seem like you’re _desperately_ trying to keep me happy…like you’re afraid of what will happen if I’m not happy all the time. C’mon, what’s going on?’   
  
    Ian sighed, rubbing at his eyes and looking off to the side in embarrassment. ‘Lip—’   
  
    Mickey heaved a heavy exhale. ‘Of fuckin’ course that jackass got his hooks into—’   
  
    ‘Mick.’ Ian gave him a look and he shut up. ‘He asked what you loved about me and I…I just couldn’t come up with anything, especially not after everything that went down. Then I asked Svet and she said it was probably my dick and…I just wanted to make sure I kept you happy with what you did love, and then I could also give you reasons to love me.’   
  
    ‘Oh Jesus,’ Mickey breathed, immediately going in to curl up against his boyfriend in comfort. ‘Listen to me, you idiot. A lot of shit _did_ happen…and it was tough to get passed it, yeah. Am I over all of it? Fuck, not even close. But I wouldn’t be staying with you if I didn’t have things I loved about you. I wouldn’t have tried again if I didn’t think you were everything I want.’   
  
    Ian sniffed, clearly letting his emotions get the best of him once again. ‘Yeah?’   
  
    Mickey nodded, looking up into his green eyes. ‘Yeah, man. I love you for so many reasons. I love your dumbass sense of humour and your fuckin’ face. I love how you’ve tried your best to be a better partner. I love your dumbass smile and how protective you are. I love you and I want to be with you for so many reasons, I can’t even list them all right now. So don’t let me hear you listening to this kind of bullshit from your asshole brother or my shit-stirring wife ever again, you hear me?’   
  
    Ian sighed, nodding and resting his cheek on Mickey’s temple. After a moment of silence, both realising that they were getting better at this relationship-talk crap, Ian asked, ‘Do you really think Svetlana was trying to start shit?’   
  
    Mickey snorted. ‘Oh absolutely. I mean, she was sort of right that I do love your dick, too, but yeah, she was definitely trying to mess with you.’   
  
    Ian wasn’t sure if he loved or hated that about Svetlana, but at least now he definitely knew what Mickey loved about him.   
  
    And he was reminded of what he always knew he loved about Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> A warning that none of my prompts will be that long! I do not have the willpower to continue my own ideas for a long period of time, let alone someone else's. If you want a multi-chap prompt, I would look elsewhere. Also, I do not write smut, unfortunately. If you have an extremely smutty prompt, I would also look elsewhere. However, if you have a prompt that can be easily have implied smut, I can do that! :))


End file.
